


cold

by JayMaySay



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Camping, Cold, Cold John, M/M, best boyfriend toby, comforting toby, here's them camping but with smii7y and john, it's small but i thought it was cute, remember when the misfits went to MEO?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMaySay/pseuds/JayMaySay
Summary: camping with the boys was the most unexpected thing ryan could plan for them. it was also the worse thing when you realize it's winter in australia and you decided not to pack anything but tents and blankets. it's also worse when said manager doesn't even stay to suffer with you.john can't handle the cold as well as people think, and toby is there to keep him warm





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published work. i have other archived, but i've been scared to post them. i hope you enjoy and give me some feedback! thank you, loves :)
> 
> it's small but i hope you enjoy it

camping.

ryan decided they should go camping. why? he didn’t exactly explain, but there they were at the camping grounds after spending almost an hour and a half in a small ass car. the tents were set up, no thanks to jay or mason, and they were starting up a fire. add a bit of weed and you have yourself an autistic circus of wild human males.

john, not entirely fond of the cold, stayed as close to the fire as possible. he hadn’t been happy to find out that sand was involved and was three seconds away from following jay’s lead and taking off his nice shoes, but then his feet would be freezing and he was already shivering harshly.

everyone else was freezing, but john was practically quaking from the cold. he always had that problem, never being comfortable when it came to the temperature.

toby sat down next to him and instantly engulfed him in a blanket and his own body heat, rubbing his arms to transfer warmth.

“th-thanks, tobes,” the blond american murmured between chatters of his teeth.

toby had worry in his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “of course. can’t have a boyfriend popsicle for the rest of this… whatever it is,” he answered.

“and i thought the casino idea was bad,” john joked.

“monkas!” they heard mason yell and jay’s giggling following soon after. laughter from the others ensued as they saw the aussie covered in sand. 

toby sighed heavily, resting his head on john’s. “i just wanted an easy day with my boyfriend. is that too much to ask?”

john scoffed, another harsh shiver running down his spine. “apparently. you can blame ryan for this though.”

and they hated the manager even more when he said he and the others were going to the hotel they booked and bid the boys a goodnight after they put the fire out. they were left in the cold with no heating pads or lamps. 

matt and swagger took one tent, jay and mason took another, cam and smiity shared one, and toby and john slept in another.

eventually, after mason and jay had calmed down from their sibling bickering, everyone went to sleep.

toby woke to voices loudly whispering outside his tent. mason and jay peeked in, asking for the keys to the car. once they got them, he turned to go back to bed, but heard something that caught his attention.

he turned and found john still quaking aggressively underneath two layers of blankets. his lips were a slight blue and his brows were furrowed in discomfort.

“john?” the kiwi whispered. “john, are you awake?”

tired blue-green eyes slowly opened to meet his. a tiny nod was sent his way.

“have you been awake?” another tiny nod. “holy shit.” toby got up from his spot, dragging his blankets with him to lay right next to john. he pulled the blankets away from john’s grip with a small struggle, but the american was quick to latch onto toby’s warmth and burrow himself close to his boyfriend.

“john, you’re fucking freezing!” he exclaimed in a low voice, curling their blankets around them. he felt the cold seeping off of his face, nose as frigid as an icicle.

“we… we are camping… in the winter… no one camps… in the winter, tobes,” he stuttered with clacking teeth.

“you should’ve told me,” toby muttered, rubbing john’s back, keeping him close.

“you were… were sleeping… somehow. peaceful… and shit.”

“we should get you somewhere warm,” toby announced, utterly concerned for his freezing cold boyfriend.

“i am… with you,” john murmured. he yawned, a sign of his body temperature changing. “tobes warm… and… and nice…”

toby waited for him to say more, but when he looked down, he found the blond asleep against his chest. soft snores seeped from his parted lips, which were slowly gaining color. toby was still worried, but made sure to keep john close as he shut his eyes again. 

he’d keep him warm.


End file.
